Juegos de Mesa
by Strawberry Cotton
Summary: ¿Puede un juego de Tablero hacer que los secretos mas profundos salgan a la luz?, esa era una duda que tenia cierta rubia, la cual, al ver "ese tablero", ese estupido juego de mesa que trajo su "Fresita", cambiaria las cosas, de una forma...algo...¿apasionante?...


_**Hi, este es mi primer One-Shot que hago como "User", a petición de una amiga, todos los derechos de los personajes son pertenecientes a la Cadena de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Este Fanfic contiene relaciones sexuales "GL" /"Girl Love" o Lesbian los cuales se relacionan con personajes femeninos teniendo relaciones sexuales.**_

 _ **Pareja: 3 Sam & Cat 3**_

 _ **Comencemos.**_

* * *

 _Mi corazón latía intensamente solo por estar cerca de ese caramelo rojo que siempre estaba conmigo, su risa, algo estúpida, literalmente me cautivaba…, me pregunto… ¿Cómo_

 _demonios llegó atraerme de esa manera?_

 _Era ilógico, seria…su ¿inocencia? O más bien su ¿carisma? Por más que lo pienso, no comprendo, alguien como yo, burda desaliñada, con olor a Pollo Frito, la Gran "Sam Puckett" enamorada de una chica, que no sabe pronunciar bien mi propio apellido_

Eran algunas de las dudas que atormentaban a la Joven Rubia, que solo se desquitaba en ese momento, molestando a un niño que cuidaba, mientras devoraba Nuggets del Tuba Chickens

-Oye…, ¿me das un Nuggets? –Preguntaba inocentemente el niño que estaba amarrado a una correa para perros.

-Mhhh…-Lo mira por unos segundos –Nope… -Mientras se come rápidamente la mayoría.

En eso se abre la puerta de par en par, y entra una chica pelirroja con un cintillo de gato, falda rosada, y polera que decía "Amo a los gatitos" con un gatito estampada en medio

-¡He llegado! – Mirando a Sam y al niño- ¡Hey Sam!…¿Quién es este niño?...- Con un rostro que denotaba curiosidad

-Pues… es el niño que tenemos que cuidar- Decía la rubia con sus aires de superioridad- fui a buscarlo antes, para que notaras la excelente Cangura que soy, además tener el día libre para divertirnos- Mientras se le acercaba con el mocoso a rastras

-Pero…Sam…, te dije por mensaje, que nos cancelaron por una revisión temprana al Doctor, al parecer el niño se cortó con las tijeras….-Diciendo esto saca su celular- le pregunte a la madre donde….pero solo me dejo el "visto"- Mientras la dulce pelirroja se ponía en frente de la rubia mostrándole su celular, y aquel bobo mensaje

-Ahora entiendo…-Mientras comía el último Nuggets de Pollo, y le sonríe de lado, al verla de cerca

-Sam…- viendo nuevamente al niño- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Amm…¿de la escuela?-Siguiendo el gesto de la pelirroja al mirarlo- Entonces niño ¿Quién eres?

-Ya te lo había dicho, Soy Randy- Mirándola a ambas- Se lo he dicho mil veces, incluso días anteriores

Diciendo eso el niño, le arrebata la correa a Sam y se va indignado cerrando la puerta

-¿Randy?...que raro… jamás lo he escuchado…-Decía la pelirroja con su típico tono de siempre- Hey…Sam, adivina que traje~ -Decía la pelirroja sacando unas bolsas

-No me digas, al fin compraste esa carne, súper deliciosa, que solo se vende en la tienda de las mejores carnes…"Las Mejores Carnes" –Decía emocionada la rubia al saltar sobre ella para ver…, pero solo hizo que se tropezara y callera encima de ella, volviendo así a sus pensamientos inapropiados

 _Huele a Fresas, no puede ser su cabeza parece jugo de fresa, y hasta huele a fresas, esta chica sí que tiene un problema, es tan dulce y delicada, aun no puedo creer que se cuidara a si misma antes que llegara yo, fijando sus ojos a sus labios, me pregunto si sabrán a fresas también…_

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por aquella fresa andante, que le puso en toda la cara un tablero

-¡Cha Chan!...te presento al mejor juego de la historia- Dejando a la rubia con un tic- Lo llaman "Reto o Desafío"- Mientras sonríe a cada lado.

La rubia solo podía decir en su mente: "No vez que me estas excitando, y me pasas un juego de mocosos por toda la cara, para nuestro descanso"

-Ah~...se llama "Verdad o Reto" –recercándoselo en las letras grandes de la caja del tablero-Vamos a jugar esto…en nuestro "adorado descanso" –mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, lo cual la pelirroja jamás detecta sus indirectas

-¡Sipi!- Mientras mira a la Rubia

-Me niego-pero al decir esto la pelirroja hace su táctica secreta, tirarse encima de ella y abrazarla

-¿Por favor si?...-Con sus ojos llenos de emoción

 _No lo soporto, odio tus abrazos, sobre todos los tuyos, sentirte hace que pierda cualquier sentido mío, puede que me equivoque, pero, no puedo aguantarlo, debo rechazarte, si no, solo sentirás asco de mí…._

-¡AH! Está bien, está bien –Mientras apartaba muy coloradamente a su compañera de departamento- peno nada de abrazos ¿sí?

-¡Yei!- decía la pelirroja bastante emocionada, y sacando todas las cositas del tablero- Comencemos – Le entregaba una fichita de color negro y ella tenía una rosada

Se tira la rubia resignada al suelo, no podía creer que podía convencerla de cosas tan estúpidas, ella era el ser más estúpidamente lindo y retrasado que a conocido, pero, algo en ello la enamoraba hasta lo más profundo de su medula, sabía que esa mocosa tenía un poder más fuerte que el de ella, y esa era su forma de ser, tampoco niega su cuerpo, para ser plana y molestarla haciendo bromas a su brasier, ese cuerpo sin ningún tipo de libido la volvía loca, ella era alguien, que ha estado buscando, alguien que jamás dejaría, ya que tendría…a quien proteger…

Aquellos pensamientos fueron cortados por una repentina acción que dejo atónita a la rubia

De la nada sintió los labios de la pelirroja apegados a las de ella

Mientras sentía una leve esencia a fresa…, su cuerpo y mente estaba en Shock total, ¿de qué me perdí? ¿Qué demonios paso?

¿Estoy en un sueño? O ¿Randy tenía un virus que provocaba alucinaciones graves?

Todas esas preguntas se le venían a la rubia al ver a la pelirroja besarla de la nada, no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de hablar, la pelirroja interrumpe nuevamente.

-¡Sam!, presta atención al juego- le decía con las mejillas infladas- ya termine mi reto

La rubia sale del shock, y se da cuenta de algo, las casillas te exigen sacar verdad o reto, o escoger entre ambas, y al parecer noto que es un juego….¡DE ADULTOS!

-¿C-C-C-Cat..d-de donde sacaste…est-te j-jueguito?-retrocediendo aun sentada y con un tic en su sonrisa

-¿De dónde?, de una juguetería- con su cara algo amurrada por la interrupción

-¡Qué tipo de juguetería!- con su cara completamente roja y echada para atrás- Esto es un juego Sexual- decía pensativamente aterrada y sonrojada por el raro juego que trajo la pelirroja…, y más viniendo de ella

-Pues una juguetería – le decía molesta- tu misma me dijiste que mis juegos eran muy infantiles, asique fui a una juguetería, le pregunté a mi amiga Jade si conocía alguna juguetería para gente adulta, y me dijo donde quedaba…aunque se reía algo maléficamente mientras me lo decía…-con su carita de duda

-Pues ahora entien…-pero nuevamente es interrumpida por la pelirroja

-Bueno, luego de eso fui, habían juguetes bastante raros, la curiosidad por probar cada uno era demasiada- mientras decía esto la otra solo se reía algo perversamente por la inocencia de su amiga- pero, tenía que llegar a casa rápido, ya que sé que te aburres sin mi cerca…, corrí lo más rápido al mostrador y le dije al señor "Sabe de un juego de mesa para dos, es que una amiga y yo queremos divertirnos con su juguetería para adultos" –haciendo su voz de mayor, que lo hacía gracioso pero para la rubia y en esas circunstancias eran algo muy muy peligroso- Entonces gentilmente, el hombre saco un tablero de mesa, y me dijo que era el mejor de los mejores, y aquí estamos, incluso tiene stickers de corazones con las iniciales "GL"

Sam conocía esas iniciales, era "Girl Love" que en español era Amor a las chicas, refiriéndose al lesbianismo, su corazón palpitaba mucho quiso decirle pero tenía curiosidad que demonios le salía.

-Ah…y-ya entiendo-con su típico tic y sudando frio- m-me toca- mientras tiraba los dados y caía en un casillero que podía escoger entre verdad o reto-veamos que hay en la carta verdad- La leía en voz alta por los nervios.

"Amas apasionadamente a la persona de enfrente"

Todo el ambiente se puso tenso y ella sudaba aún más, pero, debía de notar, que era una Puckett, ella jamás se dejaría llevar por un bobo juego, mucho menos por sus estúpidos nervios

-Veamos que hay en la carta Reto- mientras la toma rápidamente

"Te Reto a que le quites la ropa a la persona de enfrente"

Todo se puso aún más tenso, y más en voz alta, era hora…hora de detener el juego, podía ser un Puckett, pero le tenía mucho respeto, y amaba la inocencia de ella, jamás abusaría de su hermosa y tonta fresita

-Muy bien, acá termi…-Pero fue interrumpida la rubia nuevamente, pero esta vez la voz de la pelirroja sonaba de manera diferente, sonaba…, como… ¿molesta?

-¡No!, no terminara, no terminara así "Sam Puckey"–le decía algo roja y muy enfadada ella

-Es Puckett, y si…tú no sabes que este juego es… ¿diferente?-mientras se levantaba pero era jalada por la pelirroja

-No tengo idea, pero, pero, si se algunas cosas, y este juego no termina si no haces alguna de las dos cosas- y la miraba desafiantemente

-Ah~ que no Cat, y no puedes obligarme- diciendo eso se va lentamente a sacar un refresco de la nevera, ya que tanta emoción junta la dejo seca

Se podía ver a la pelirroja con su mano aun extendida pero sin la rubia, y su mirada cambio drásticamente

-Entiendo, entonces yo- yo –mientras mira a Sam enojada y con leves lágrimas y ella estaba bebiendo su "Blue Dog"

Y de la nada comienza a sacarse la ropa, la cual la rubia al ver esto escupe toda la bebida

-¡Pero qué haces!- intentando cerrar sus ojos, pero su cuerpo y mente se reúsan a obedecerla

-¡Desnudarme! Ese es el reto – decía mientras se quitaba la polera y la falda.

Sam iba a detenerla pero justo se quita el brasier y queda a una distancia bastante ventajosa para su vista

-C-Cat detente- viendo que estaba por bajarse lo último que le quedaba "Sus cuadros" y se los sujeta, haciendo que esta quede muy muy roja

-¡Déjame Sam, o acaso quieres cumplir el Reto!- mientras luchaba por bajárselos

-Q-que no fresita –Mientras se los mantiene arriba y con los ojos medio cerrados

-Entonces… ¡Dirás la Verdad! –mientras la mira por debajo

-Yo…yo…no puedo...-Mientras voltea su rostro-Lo siento Cat….

En eso siente unas pequeñas gotas tibias caer en su cabello y luego a su rostro… _Lagrimas_

Sam la mira fijamente, era su fresita, llorando desconsoladamente, como una niña pequeña, como…un berrinche…

Ella quería saber la verdad, algo pasaba, algo la dañaba, y esa cosa que era lo que más le dolía hasta ese punto

" _Era Yo"_

 _Jamás le dije mis sentimientos, y tampoco quería mentirle, no quería ver que se asqueara, pero, esa no soy yo, yo soy Sam Puckett la chica que toma cualquier riesgo, la que salvo a una chica de un compactador de basura y que terminara siendo reciclada, la chica que la salvo de múltiples cosas que se producían muchas por mi causas, momentos de celos y otros de daños, yo decidí tomarlos, y es momento de que tome el ultimo riesgo, el cual…podría perder…esta "amistad"_

-¡Cat!- sonriendo- ¿por qué lloras? Llo-ro-na~-Mientras le golpeaba la frente- este berrinche por una tonta pregunta, mira desde aquí puedo verte las espinillitas que tienes-en burla

Sam…-Mientras se restregaba su mano en la cara, intentando quitar sus lágrimas

-Tonta, lloras como una nena aun…, aunque no eres la única…sabes responderé a la carta verdad- agachándose y tomando la infernal carta-Lo que siento por ti, no es como lo que se menciona en la carta

Al decir eso por alguna razón, aquella pelirroja comenzó nuevamente a llorar y agarrar su polera para secarse

-Lo que siento por ti es…-en eso Sam toma a Cat del mentón y la acerca hacia ella- no es algo tan estúpido, como la lujuria de ese tonto juego, es mucho más intensa diría yo…

En eso, a sujeta su mentón con su dedo pulgar, su otra mano la acorrala hacia ella, a pesar de que esta casi desnuda, su sonrojo era un poco visible y su mirada era seductora, se relamía los labios aquella pelirrubia, con deseo la hace abrir sus piernas para dejar la suya y sentirla más intensamente, quería, que si se terminara todo, sintiera absolutamente todo lo que siente

Y en eso la besa, primero delicadamente, se podía sentir la respiración corta de la pelirroja, que estaba sorprendía, y más que roja, pero no quería quedarse atrás

Repentinamente, la pelirroja abrasa posesivamente del cuello a la rubia, profundizando el beso, la cual, algo sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa dijo en susurro: "Cat…eres una molestia, tan dulce…que hasta tus intentos de seducción me enloquecen" en eso la tira al sillón y la rubia tomando las riendas de estar arriba

-Cat… ¿estas segura de esto?- Mientras se quita la sudadera rápidamente, mostrando un Brasier deportivo, y un abdomen muy bien formado

-Amm…si- diciendo tímidamente al ver el abdomen de su compañera tan bien formado- increíblemente que estés así…si solo sabes comer –mientras reía

-Mocosa…ya verás- en eso comienza a besar de su cuello, bruscamente besa tanto su clavícula como la parte entre el cuello y el hombro, notando que a su "fresita" más que excitación…le da cosquilla

En eso se le ocurre la idea, de ser algo más, lenta, como un depredador cuando analiza su presa, de a poco comienza a sacar su lengua y a delinear ese fino cuello de la pelirroja, la cual cambio su expresión

-Agh~- y se sorprende de su misterioso gemido, la cual se sonroja

-Jeje que bonita voz, eres una buena cantante ¿no?- la rubia se acerca peligrosamente a la oreja de su ahora prisionera de sus deseos- Ahora cántame, de maneras muy pervertidas – decía en susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

Con una sonrisa con toques de malicia, baja cuidadosamente sin antes dejar marcas de "pasión" en su blanca piel que descienden de su cuello hasta sus clavículas y detenidas por un corto tiempo a un lugar deseado, aquellas pequeñas "albondiguitas" que tanto deseaba ella

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí-mientras con una mano juega con su pezón y la otra roza suavemente su cintura y cadera

-Ah ah mgh…Sa-Sam –Ruborizada y con los gemidos atragantando su voz, ya que era su primera vez

-Tranquila mi pequeña fresa, solo me degustare tus deliciosas albóndigas~- diciendo esto comienza a lamer uno de los pezones de su pelirroja

Atragantada de todos sus gemidos quería escuchar más, ya que cierta rubia se estaba mojando con tan solo oírla, esta también era su primera vez, pero, era experta en aquellos temas y también no podía evitar desde niña tomar este papel de "Chico Malo" aunque ella misma no lo entendía bien, pero, ahora era distinto, sabía lo que quería y le iba entregar todo eso y más, a la señorita de voz angelical

Con su mano que sujetaba su pecho, piñizcaba la punta de este, para que se excitara, y lo movía como si fuese una palanca de juegos árcades, mientras que con la otra, rozaba su lengua, la lamia como si fuese una paleta, y le hacía círculos alrededor del pezón

La pelirroja se hundía cada vez más en un mar de deseo, su ropa interior se estaba mojando, y a pesar de su apariencia inocente, cada vez que Sam se va a dormir, siempre se masturba, pensando en ella, y que esto esté pasando, realmente le llena su mente de sensaciones de lujuria

Repentinamente la rubia comienza a chupar del pezón, y a morderlo entre medio, mientras que jala con cautela su otro pecho, escuchando como los gemidos aumentan, era una voz esplendida, quería oír mas, quería saber si esto era real

Baja la mano que tenía entre la cintura y cadera, a su entrepierna, haciendo que la pelirroja tenga un escalofrió, una especie de electricidad que recorre su medula, en eso comienza a sobar en aquella zona, que para su sorpresa, estaba bastante húmeda

-Veo que no dices un comentario tonto como-imitando su voz- "Sam ¿Creo que me hice pipi? "O una estupidez así- en eso se acerca a ella y la mira de frente- no será…que tú sabes…lo que es estar húmeda no?

Al decir aquello, Cat solo cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza en forma de negación

-Jeje…no te creo-Diciendo esto baja hasta su entre pierna- Veamos que manjar tenemos para degustar hoy

Mientras se relame los labios, Cat estaba en Shock, quería que esto continuara, quería ser más útil a Sam, pero, lo deseaba tanto

-La-lámeme...-Dijo la pelirroja casi en susurro, pero no paso desapercibido por la rubia

-Encantada Gatita~-En eso con un dedo comienza a rozar y a moldear la ropa interior de la pelirroja, y dejando ver lo transparencia pervertida que dejaba

Comenzó a tocar lentamente, pero luego fue cada vez más rápido, y más hasta que empezó a salir más liquido de ella, mientras esta se retorcía y gemía por la excitación que le provocaba, la rubia al ver esto no se aguantó más y decidió quitarle de una esa última prenda que no la dejaba ver aquello que deseaba devorar completamente

De un solo tirón, se la despojo viendo como un hilo del líquido de su gatita se quedaba entre ello, pervertida mente, con un dedo lo tomo y lo lamio, en frente de ella, dejándola muy roja

Se relamía de ansias de beber de ahí, y sin dejarla esperar comenzó a acercar su rostro y su lengua empezó abrir camino a su delicada vagina, que con su interior rosado y su pequeño botón la volvían loca, como si de un afrodisiaco se tratara.

Lamio de arriba abajo, y no se detenía, a pesar de que la pelirroja le decía que mejor pararan ya era tarde, ya no podía controlar más esto, tenía que hacerlo

Empezó a succionar su clítoris, y apretar sus piernas con sus manos, para estimularla más

Cat parecía en un éxtasis, cuando la rubia curiosa, comienza a lamerle la entrada de su vagina

-Debes saber también bien aquí, no Cat?- y antes que dijera algo empezó a meter su lengua por aquel pequeño orificio

Succionaba todos sus líquidos, mientras con su mano izquierda se masturbada y cada vez se mojaba más y más; Sam tenía un fetiche y se dio cuenta ahora, solo con escucharla gemir podía incluso llegar al orgasmo, Cat perdida en su éxtasis no pudo controlarse y se corrió en la boca de la rubia, la cual para su sorpresa también se corrió

Sam bebió cada parte de aquel néctar, amaba ese néctar, lo adoraba, quería continuar hasta que nota que cierta amiga le estaba quitando su pantalón

-Quier…quiero saber a qué sabe Sam!- en eso le baja ambas prendas y comienza torpemente a tocarle

-C-Cat, no es necesario- sentándose en el sillón

-Déjame, quiero saber a qué sabe Sam! – dicho esto comienza a abrirle las piernas y a lamer repentinamente

La rubia queda estática y comienza a sentir un raro hormigueo por su cuerpo mientras sonríe con lujuria y satisfacción

Por otro lado la pelirroja, imitaba cada cosa que le había hecho Sam, pero un poco a su modo, noto que provocaba más placer cuando le tocaba el clítoris, asique decidió tocarlo con sus dedos, jugar con aquel botoncito rosado, mientras ella sigue lamiendo traviesamente

-Wow-mientras le cae un hilo de saliva y la mira pervertida mente desde abajo- me estoy m-mojando en tu rostro gatita, se siente bien cada lametón y t-tocada…ah ah- mientras gemía y se notaba el placer en cada palabra

En eso aquella pelirroja, se detiene y le pide a Sam que se acueste en el sillón de frente, esta le hace caso por curiosidad mientras seguía con su sonrisa maliciosa, esta se pone encima al contrario, haciendo sin que ella lo sabe, un 69

En eso comienza a lamer más fervientemente y comienza a jugar con su clítoris, con su lengua pasa por la entrada y comienza también a lamer

La rubia por su parte, gimiendo y excitada por la vista, no quería quedarse atrás, asique con sus manos agarró sus muslos, y la atrajo hacia ella, así colocando cara a cara con su parte más jugosa de la pelirroja

Sam empezó a lamer, y la otra no sabía que hacer pero si reclamaba se detendría y no quería eso, quería seguir y sumergirse en la esencia de la rubia, asique ambas prosiguieron

Cada una lamia como si no hubiera un mañana, cada una rozando, y teniendo los pensamientos más sucios y a la vez inocentes, queriendo tener una unión, más que amistad, y esto era la prueba

Con cada lamiada, era más intensa, el líquido de ambas se desbordaba, La pasión seguía a tal grado que ambas llegaron al climax quedando ambas cansadas

En eso Sam se sienta y acomoda a Cat, que estaba algo semi cansada por todo aquello.

-Asique, ¿cual era tu respuesta? –Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le decía la pelirroja a la rubia

-Pues eso es muy obvio, Te Amo…aunque me cueste mucho decir,…n-no soy alguien cursi, y no era mi intención hacer algo como esto al confesarme, fue culpa de ese tablero!

-Jeje….técnicamente- mientras reía con su tono de siempre-aunque Jade fue quien me dijo…

-Mhhh era de suponer- La mira un instante- aunque…tus acciones son algo culposas…

-Eh…?!-sorprendia como si de algo la hubieran pillado-¿d-de qué?

-Si ya sabias más o menos los valores, y algunas cosas, y las tarjetas ya estaban abiertas…-la mira fijamente- tu sabias de esto…mejor dicho lo planeaste

-N-no…bueno si…bueno no…veras-muy roja- una vez que compre el juego, sin querer se me cayó y en eso una señora me ayudo, la cual cuando miro las cartas que se habían salido salió roja e indignada…Asique

-Como fisgona comenzaste a leerlas todas no? – la mira seriamente

-L-lo siento- toda roja

-Ahora puedo entender ciertas cosas, aunque todavía no me la creo….- riendo algo triste y rascándose la mejilla- alguien tan glotona, pesada, mala y apestosa de pollo frito, cumpliendo…su secreto de no querer abrazarte por miedo a las consecuencias…

-Asique por eso, no te gustaban mucho mis abrazos-la abraza estando acostada- me siento feliz de saber que no era porque no te gustaba…

-A quien no…eres muy linda, dulce y simpática…-en eso se levanta del sillón con ella en los brazos

-Es primera vez que me dices eso Puckey- con sus ojos llenos de brillos y abrazándole el cuello

-Es Puckett, y bueno, igual te tratare como antes, no por eso cambiare, pero tampoco seré tan reservada contigo, asique prepárate que no te dejare ningún segundo en paz- le dice sonriente y con un tono de advertencia

-Jeje, esa es mi Sam- dice emocionada mientras se van de camino al cuarto- Hey ¡Sam!

-Que pasa…-algo curiosa mientras sube los pequeños peldaños

-¡Te Amo!- Con una gran sonrisa y su rostro rosado

-Jeje…ya lo sé tonta-mientras se pierden en aquel cuarto

Dejando solo aquel Tablero de mesa, que por burdo, y lujurioso que sea, fue el inicio a dar pie a una bella y rara relación…

En aquel cuarto no se podía oír casi nada…más que…un leve susurro…

"Yo también te amo tonta…"

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier cosa o error me avisan, fue una inspiración de las 3:45 hasta las 4:22 am , asique cualquier cosa que me haya ido fuera de contexto me avisan**_

 _ **Pd: Quiero mencionar que este no ha sido mi primer Fanfic, pero, si el primero en esta página, también es el primero que hago de esta pareja, y quise mantenerla con sus personalidados lo mas parecidas posibles…eso**_

 _ **3 Asique muchas gracias por leer 3**_


End file.
